Seaview
by mkusenagi2
Summary: An adventure begins. 5 is up. Fin. You've been a great audience. Til next time... Booyah!
1. Chapter 1

Seaview

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Irwin Allen's Wonderful  
characters either.  
Dang It!

Prolog

1997

A cloud of cometary debris composed of exotic matter detached from the Oort Cloud. Heavy solar flares hit the material causing it to slam into the Van Allen belts causing a self sustaining plasma effect…

The Sky Is Burning…

The Seaview, led by Admiral Harriman Nelson (assisted by several of the world's greatest scientists) and helmed by Captain Lee Crane halt the reaction thus saving the world…

Debris sifts through the Van Allen Belt… The 'ashes' from the Storm.

However…

Despite the extraordinary events that have occurred; reports of meteors striking the Earth are taken as normal occurrences during this time…

1998

Team Go appears. They're respected by some… and reviled by others. Time and again they manage to save the day…

2008…

New Heroes, Villains, and Dangers are afoot…

And so are several Old Heroes too…

1

9-9-2008  
Chez Leisure  
22 S Dixie Hwy  
Leisure City, Fl  
2 miles north of  
Homestead Air Reserve  
Base  
0900 hrs

The sun shone brightly this day, and a cool breeze blew in from the Atlantic.

A bemused Ron Stoppable sat on Nan Possible's front porch as he watched the love of his life and her Gram work out…

'Look at 'em go! MAN! KP's really doin' great!' A wry smile crossed his face as he thought about their graduation from GJ's SpecOps Academy, 'Things are great… Kim's even learned to cook from yours truly… Graduated as valedictorian of our class…' he grinned as he shook his head, 'Even got me to fifth place…' he saddened a bit as he thought about Rufus… then perked up. 'Life's good.' He sat and thought about his BFGF. 'I'd like to have more…but…'

"That's it Kimberly Anne…" Nan cried as she and Kim sparred on the front lawn. "You're doing fine dear!" 'My word! I can see where her young man's brought out the best in her… She's almost near my level of mastery!' Nan thought as she slid in several hook kicks and reverse punches which Kim shifted around as she slid in her own…

"Thanks Nana!" Kim sent back as she surged forward with a 'quiet' whirlwind of kicks and punches.

Nan leaped back and saluted Kim. She returned the gesture. Both bowed to Ron, who stood and bowed in return.

Ron picked up two towels and strode up to the women. "Here you go Ladies!" he said as he gave them said towels with his trademark goofy grin.

Kim took hers and toweled off, a bemused expression on her face. "'Sup KP?" Her BFBF asked. "Your Dad?" 'Lucky dog! Gets to see the inside of the most advanced sub on the…'

"Yeah. It sucks that Mom had to stay behind. Daddy was excited about this trip… but… y'know how they are…" she blushed, thinking about how she and Ron were at times…

He grinned, beetroot.

Nan smiled as she watched. "Kim. It'll be fine. Harry won't let anything happen. If anything, those two'll have a great time playing with their toys."

Kim turned to Nan. "I guess Nana… but not every guy has his own sub to play with… and you _know_ how Daddy gets when he's with someone he admires."

"Ah KP you worry too much…" Ron said with a lazy grin.

"I guess. Still, they were supposed to be back by now weren't they?" she said, premonition tingling down her spine. "They left early this morning, around 0300…"

"Dear if I had a nickel for every time a test went over schedule…" Nan said.

"You'd have a fortune!" they cried.

Laughing, they went inside to eat the lunch Ron had prepared.

-

Violet flashed across the sky.

-

At that same time…

-

N 24.061 x W 79.708  
100 ft below sea level  
North of Cuba  
0900 hrs

A nervous James Timothy Possible stood in the bridge of the World's most advanced nuclear submarine and watched as one of his idols put a new design through its paces…

"Mach 5, 20,000 ft." Crackled through his headphones as he watched the Christmas Tree's readouts. His eyes locked with the sub's Captain; Lee Crane.

"Mach 5, 20,000 ft." Lee confirmed. A hand ran through his hair, lean frame tense as he, the crew, and Dr Possible watched Admiral Harriman Nelson…

Behave like a kid taking his brand new hotrod out for a spin.

Sonar pinged as the test ran... James found it oddly comforting.

'I should be up there with him!' they thought as the radar showed the craft's loops and rolls…

"Wow! Look at the Admiral go!" Kowalski cried from his post. The dark haired helmsman grinned.

"You just keep your eyes on that rudder." Sharkey barked. "Alla you guys keep 'er steady."

"Steady as she goes." Barked Chip Morton, the boat's XO as he walked over to Dr Possible, "How fast can she go with this new package?" he asked in a low voice.

"With the improvements to the Flying Sub's engines and frame using my Hephaestus alloys… at least Mach 17…" he replied. "The delta configuration's designed to work with any environment."

"Good God." Chip muttered.

"Lee, I'm going to punch it to Mach 10." Nelson said. "Mach 6…"

"Aye, Aye Sir. Mach 6." Lee replied as he and the crew mentally crossed their fingers. 'Good luck Admiral.'

Gauges crept upward…

Alarms rang as...

"SIR!" Sparks cried. "I'm detecting a spike of radio waves… ECM… source unknown!"

The radar images washed out from the interference.

"SPARKS! Counter ECM! Get me a feed! I don't care how you do it!" Lee barked. "60 degrees, up bubble; FULL! ALL HANDS, Brace for surfacing!"

"YES SIR!" Sparks and the Helm said. James, Lee and Chip held on as the boat rose…

-

The sea explodes as the USOS Seaview breaks surface!

James and Lee practically leaped up the ladder, scanned the skies from the conning tower with binoculars…

James pointed out a flotilla of Cuban naval craft… Lee told Chip to keep them 30 miles from their territorial waters…

"There!" Lee cried as he pointed north.

A wide, violet beam punched through the sky in the general direction of the Admiral's last position, then winked out!

"Captain Crane to the bridge." Chip's voice rang on the intercom. "Lee… Sparks got something from one of our birds… You'll want to see this!"

-

1023 hrs…

James Possible, Lee Crane, and Chip Morton sat in the observation nose watching the video feed as they mulled over what they'd seen and Washington's orders concerning the Admiral's disappearance…

The feed showed a beam striking the Flying Sub and pulling it down into Cuban airspace before it disappeared in a flash.

"I won't…CAN'T leave him in their hands!" Lee raged. "It's unthinkable! After all he's done for the World… the Cubans… _God knows what they want him for!_"

James watched the water swirl as they plowed through the waves.

"I agree Sir… but you heard what the President said. Absolutely _no_ interference from Seaview…" Chip's eyes rested on James Possible. "or relatives of any personnel on board. To avoid an incident."

James looked at Lee. Fire in his belly.

Lee got a crafty look as he thought about some scuttlebutt he'd heard. "How's you daughter? I heard she and her beau graduated from GJ's Academy."

James grinned. "They're fine. Kimmie's at my Mom's…that is she and Ron are…!" he mirrored Lee's look. "I don't feel safe on your boat… My GJ appointed bodyguard should be here…"

"What?" Chip said. A light went on. "See here Lee…" 'Oh boy…the kid's good…great even when she's with him… but…'

"I agree." Lee replied. He grabbed a mike. "Sparks. Send a call to Betty Director… Tell her we need Ron Stoppable and his assistant here… _best possible speed. Use the Admiral's codes._"

"Yes Sir."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Seaview

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Irwin Allen's Wonderful  
characters either.  
Dang It!

9-9-2008  
Chez Leisure  
22 S Dixie Hwy  
Leisure City, Fl  
2 miles north of  
Homestead Air Reserve  
Base  
1110 hrs

Ron and Kim lazed about on Nan's porch while she sat 'reading' her paper…

Kim stealthily snuggled up to Ron, a tiny smile flickered.

Ron just sat and enjoyed the moment. 'Now's as good a time as any…' "Uh Kim?" he whispered as he slid his hands into and fiddled with his pockets. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

'Gutsy.' Nan thought with a grin.

"Sure Hon…er Ron" she said, mindful of Nan's presence. 'What's up? He's been acting weird lately…?'

"KP…we've…" Ron was cut off by the wash from a GJ stealth chopper. GJ and Navy troops in full combat kit spilled out and ran towards them…

'Damn! Just like the time JP…' "This better be good!" she barked to the men that dashed onto her porch.

"Sorry Commodore." Was aimed at Nan by the Navy personnel and the GJ troopers to Kim and Ron's shock, they eyed them. One stepped forward and spoke to Ron. "Sir, we have orders to bring you and your 'Aide' to a rendezvous… The Boss' orders. Your gear's on board."

"Hey! What…? I'm…" Kim growled. A hand squeezed her arm. Ron. She looked at the trooper and nodded.

"Let's go." Ron said. "Got your gear?" he asked as he tapped the Ronnunicator on his wrist.

"Yes." They leapt off the porch and ran to the chopper.

'Godspeed to you all.' Nan thought as she began the hardest part as they took off…

Waiting.

2

Somewhere north of  
Cardenas, Cuba…

The two GJ agents were in awe as they were escorted to the observation nose by Chief Sharkey and Kowalski.

'The kid's ok…' Sharkey.

'What's she see in a guy like him? It's a waste, that's what it is!' Kowalski thought. 'Man! A girl like that… I'd…'

"Uh… sorry Sir," Ron said to Sharkey as his eyes devoured every feature of the boat they could, "But this IS the coolest! KP I'm sorry but I _gotta_ say it!"

"Go ahead." She replied with an eye roll. 'He IS right though, it's pretty cool to be here!'

"Booyah! _This Boat's Awesome_." Sharkey and Kowalski couldn't stop grinning. "It's gotta be the coolest to work with The Admiral. Only the _best_ get to serve here." He said looking Kowalski in the eye. 'Even you… I know _that_ look.'

Kowalski was taken aback, then smiled. "Yeah, yeah they do." 'Ok, I get it.'

"USOS Seaview…" Kim said. "I never understood how the Admiral got his own personal submarine… the Flagship of the US Sub fleet…" Ron looked his question at Kim 'So where is he?' She gave a tiny shrug.

"Is part of the US Oceanographic Survey, KP… y'know USOS…" Ron replied. "She's green too. Her core's aneutronic fusion based, so are her missiles… zip on radiation compared to regular nukes… Caterpillar-class drive… She holds the world record for deepest dives 'cause of her double hull… she's got the Flying Sub! C'mon! She's The Coolest Sub Ever! And the mission's… She Saved The World Too!"

Everyone was stunned… except Kim who grinned, proud of her man.

"Gotta admit Ron, Admiral Nelson did a great job… and with Captain Crane helming this boat… it's Pretty Spankin'!" Kim gushed.

"Yeah, The Admiral and The Skipper are pretty great." Sharkey said as they stopped before a hatch. "Well here ya go." He popped the hatch open and whispered. "Ms Possible, could I get your autographs later… it's for my sister."

"That'll have to wait til later Chief." Chip Morton said as he escorted Kim and Ron over to the meeting table.

"Yes Sir!" Sharkey and Kowalski bustled out, dogging the hatch behind them.

Kim and Ron looked over the man who rose and shook their hands. Lee Crane.

'He was hand picked by Nelson for the Naval Academy, worked with Nelson in ONI…' Kim thought as she and Ron nodded to her Dad and shook hands with Crane.

"Ms Possible, Mr. Stoppable," Crane said. "Welcome aboard the Seaview. I'm Lee Crane," he gestured to Chip. "And this is my Exec, Mr. Morton." 'So this is Betty's finest… gotta admit she's right, she's a pistol!' he grinned. 'The young man however… Ron… he's got something…'

"Kim and Ron, Sir." Grinning back. 'Morton…' Kim and Ron looked at each other thinking the same thing… 'He's passed up several commissions to be _here!_'

Chip shot them a knowing look.

"Please take a seat Kim, Ron." Lee looked at Chip. "Tell the helm 60 down bubble, 1000 ft. Flank speed." His eyes hardened. "_Into Cuban waters_. Follow the trail as far as we can Mr. Morton."

"Yes Sir."

Lee looked at Kim. "I'm sorry for the subterfuge Kim. We're in a situation… _the President doesn't know you're here_… _The Admiral's disappeared_. The Flying Sub was shot or _pulled_ down into Cuban airspace during some tests." he said as he ran the video feed.

"Kim… it was my idea." James said. "We were expressly ordered not to allow 'relatives of guests or crew' get involved."

"Yet here we are." Ron said. "The 'deniability' thingie."

James and Lee nodded.

Kim wrapped her brain around what had happened. "Cuban airspace?" Kim asked.

"Yes. We know they've closed their borders." Lee said. "We've heard rumors…"

Ron and Kim bring everyone up to speed. "Five years ago, Cuba quietly expelled all non-Cuban communists and tourists. The borders were sealed." Ron started.

"They've become self sufficient. Their military tech has improved, yet no one thought they were capable of the recent attack… especially with tech like _this_." Kim finished. "Sir I'd like to check this out with my guy."

"By all means." Lee said pointing towards the data ports at each seating.

Kim plugged in her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade." She said as the tech genius blipped on the main viewscreen. "I need your opinion… it's plasma… but nothing we've seen before… kinda looks like Shego's…"

"Hey Kim, Ron… Oh, hey Lee! But the color's wrong." He replied as he began typing.

"Yeah."

"Cuban airspace, huh? Advanced tech… over the top."

"Oh yeah." KR.

"Drakken's presumed dead, executed by the People's Democratic Republic… So's Shego… Dementor's in jail. The Swiss put him away for good." A frown popped up. "The spectra's similar to… you're not gonna believe this Kim, but someone's harnessed the Skyfire effect!"

"That's a _huge_ amount of power." James said. "What on Earth could do this?"

"XT?" Crane.

"Call it a hunch Lee… But no." A map popped up. "It's ionized the water where you are… I'm tracking you guys with a Coldeye sat… something's buried on the coast… power's monstrous…! The area's rich in metal ore… I'm getting low level Skyfire emissions in that area too… lots. If I find anything else I'll let you know Kim."

"Thanks Wade. You Rock." She looked at Crane.

"Everlot." He said.

"Not what I was asking but ok." Kim replied.

"OH! We've discovered some caves in this region that smugglers used in Prohibition. I've assembled a team, eight of our best." He said as they looked at Wade's map. "You'll use the minisub… she carries ten."

"Ron. I want you to stay here. Backup." Her eyes were Emerald Flint.

"Gotcha Kim." 'They told me this would happen… gonna have to get used to it…'

"We'll go in tonight." She said. Grinning.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Seaview

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Irwin Allen's Wonderful  
characters either.  
Dang It!

The team prepped for their mission in the minisub bay. Team Possible had commandeered a corner. Seaview's commando team pointedly gave them some privacy after they'd gone over the plan.

Kim and Ron sat in terrified awe of the massed weapons of destruction around them.

The Poseidon missiles.

'One man has full access… Armageddon in the wrong hands… _He_… and his crew _always_ have avoided using them as much as possible…' Kim slumped a tiny bit, feeling like what they'd done was… Hollow.

Ron took a sec to sidelong glance at Kim while they checked her kit. "KP… I got a _bad_ feeling about this one…" he furtively looked around. "Be careful, ok?"

"Sure Ron." She saw something shining in his eyes…

Pure, unadulterated love for _her_.

"Hon. I love you." She gave him a quick buss on the cheek.

It was rewarded with one of his best grins. "Love ya too. We gotta talk later…" he saw the look on her face. "Good stuff Kim! Good Stuff. Mission thingies."

She relaxed, then tightened up and nodded as he shot her the tiny Serious Face.

Kowalski saw it… and was impressed.

Ron threw out the Serious Face. "If something happens… I'm gonna use it." He said as he pulled the Lotus Blade out of his bag.

She nodded.

Kowalski shivered as he checked the minisub's systems. 'Gonna take back what I thought of 'im earlier. I almost feel sorry for the slobs that get in his way.' He grinned at his earlier thoughts. 'Almost.'

The two GJ agents felt someone staring at them.

Chief Sharkey. He nodded and went back to work.

They sheepishly grinned.

3

9-10-2008  
100 ft below  
Cardenas, Cuba…  
2310 hrs

Admiral Nelson came to…

'What…?' he thought as he checked his surroundings. He was in a dark cell chopped from the living rock… right ankle chained to the floor. He ran his hand through his red hair as he thought…

"WHAP!" a figure slapped him across the room.

"Ah! You're awake!" a voice said as lights blasted on. Xenon lamps. "Let's turn things down a bit." The voice said as the lights dimmed to a low burn…

Nelson's eyes were slits as he stood. A figure stepped forward. One he _knew_.

"Good. You remember. It's been a while… 1997 was the last time we met." The man said. Evil dripped in his voice.

He waved a figure forward. Nelson's eyes widened in shock! A beating commenced.

Nelson to his credit took it.

"Enough! _You're as stubborn as ever_. Thanks to _**you**_, the people of the World suffer from Skyfire fallout…" the man leaned in, spittle flew. "The debris scarred the lives of countless millions…" he jumped back as Nelson slowly stood.

"And you're the one that has a solution… never mind that they're political prisoners… refugees… they're 'test subjects' to you; NOT human beings!" Nelson pointed at his henchman… _at what had been done_.

"The surgery was necessary…" the man purred. "The shunts relieved them of their pain." Treacle dripped in his voice. "I now have an army that rivals _any_ in the World! With the powers they possess, 'guided by my hand' of course…"

"Of course." Nelson added. 'You fool!' "And you're the perfect leader since the debris affected you too. Tell me, why?"

"Your research. I need your biophysics expertise. The Cuban Premier wants better results… your test flight was an opportunity I couldn't miss!"

"Let me guess, the mutation renders your surgery useless after a time." Nelson grinned.

"You have five hours." The man turned to his lackey. "Watch him."

"Wait!" Nelson barked. The man stopped at the door, then turned slowly. "Of the two of us… you were the better scientist… until it came to serving Humanity." He waved at the henchman. "Unlike you, I sought for ways to _help_ others… such as a cure…"

"Five hours." The man said as he opened the door. "By the way, I like your toy. It's quite the marvel. Pity we can't unlock the computer yet… but in time we will. Five hours or suffer the same fate as the others." 'He must be close to a cure… when I have what I need… then the World!'

The door slid shut.

Nelson sadly stared at what the fiend had done to the person before him…

-

Something rolled inside the henchman's head. A flicker…

-

0000 hrs…

Kim and her team slithered through the caves following the energy trail her Kimmunicator had picked up.

They had worked their way through a series of canals that had been cut in the undersea caves below, docked at the far end of the huge harbor they discovered and made their way here…

Several masked wraiths stood before…

A huge, featureless metal door.

Eyes had followed their progress.

While they were examining the door…

"K-chak!" all spun around…

"Drop your weapons." A voice hissed. The man stepped forward followed by several Cuban DCI troops. One figure caught his eye as he caught theirs.

A mask was snatched off…

"YOU!" he screamed.

"no…" Kim whispered. 'migod…how? He's got Cuban Counterintelligence eating out of his hand? … Ron was right! Bad Road!!'

"Lock them up. _Take her to my lab_."

-

Seaview  
The mess.  
0200 hrs

Ron stood in the mess beside Captain Crane; before the crew. 'I know what they think of me… of us…' he looked at Chief Sharkey and Kowalski, 'welll… some of 'em…'

"Sir. I need volunteers." It grew quiet. "I'm going."

Laughter.

The Serious Face.

The laughter stopped. Everyone knew the secret to Kim's success.

_Their_ success.

"That's enough you mugs. Show some respect." Sharkey barked. He turned and looked Ron in the eye. "I'll go with ya."

"Me too." Kowalski said to everyone's shock.

Lee smiled as men stood, volunteers all. "Chief, Kowalski prep a team. Loaded for bear." He put a hand on Ron's shoulder "I'm coming too. Chip can take care of the boat."

They both had the same look…

'_We'll get them back._'

-

The cell door opened. Nelson's guard left.

He waited for 15 minutes, popped open the heels on his shoes, dumped the contents and began to assemble something…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Seaview

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Irwin Allen's Wonderful  
characters either.  
Dang It!

The Missile room.

James Timothy Possible stood before the man that had earned the right to become his son in law…

"Ron. Whatever happens, I know you'll do your best by Kim… by us. I've been working with Sparks and the techs to speed up the modifications to Seaview… I just…"

"Mr Dr P. We'll get them back. I promise." Ron said with determination. "Don't worry. We know you've got our backs Sir." He finished eyeing the airlock while checking his scuba gear.

Lee was talking to Chip as they walked up to Ron and James. "Ok Chip, go through the plan once more."

"We tell Wade to post data on the Net implicating Cuba in this mess. If you get in the clear or don't come back…" Chip ran a hand through his hair. "We torpedo the caves, detonate the self destruct on the FS-1 and the minisub and head for deep water."

"Right. The charges are clean so we won't have to worry about fallout." Lee said. "If there's a change we'll let you know by radio, my codes or the Admiral's."

Ron's hair stood up. "Sir? What charges?"

Lee turned and looked at Ron. "We've mined both craft with low yield aneutronic charges. If an enemy got hold of that tech there's no telling what they'd do." Lee digested Ron's shock. "Whoever's done this is planning on doing more than kidnapping someone like the Admiral…"

"Right." Ron replied as he brushed his fingers over the Lotus Blade's scabbard. 'These guys… KP and The Admiral are priority… but so's the World… don't wanna go there but someone started this… we don't make it, I hope whoever he is…' he took a deep breath. 'is stopped.' "Let's go."

4

9-11-2008  
100 ft below  
Cardenas, Cuba…  
0220 hrs

A henchman wandered the halls… lost in memories. They couldn't care less now that seeing _him_ had brought forth memories…

Ones that disturbed them…

-

Cardenas, Cuba…  
The shore  
0310 hrs

Lee, Ron and their team swept their eyes over the terrain as they crept in…

"Skipper it looks clear." Kowalski hissed as they merged with the brush.

Ron signaled to wait as his MMP jangled his nerves a bit.

"HALT!" they heard from the brush. "You're surrounded!"

Everyone slid the bolts on their carbines as Ron stood. Stepping forward he pulled off his mask. "Don't shoot!"

Voices were heard in the brush… A gasp. Mutters of disbelief.

A teen… a young man stepped out of the brush carrying an AK. "Are you _him_? Ron Stoppable? Kim Possible's corazon?" a grin grew on the young man's face.

"Yeah." Ron grinned back. He could see the man was troubled. "We're here to help dude."

"Good. I am Enrique." He raised his rifle. "It's ok. Kim Possible's here."

An army crept out… over 100 strong, armed with RPG's and whatever else they'd stolen. "We have had enough. Tonight we save our loved ones… or avenge them. El Jefe has gone too far. That maricon has stole our friends, family…"

"Who?" Ron asked as Lee and the others stood down.

"The gringo. The corpse that walks like a man." Tears of fury burst. "_He took Luisa_… Come, I'll show you a way in…" He grinned. "Old man Kennedy used it in the 30's."

"Dude." The Serious Face spoke. "He's got my KP. Thanks for the help." He slid his mask back on and followed. A nod passed between them.

'How… what the heck just happened?' Sharkey and Kowalski looked at each other.

-

Horrified at what she'd discovered and seen enroute to the fiend's lab, Kim struggled with her bonds as her captor prepped for surgery.

He glanced at her as his minions wheeled over the trays and adjusted the lights over her table. "My last benefactor did me a favor when they tried to kill me. You see Possible… I was experimenting with the isotopes in my lab when they shot me… the explosion maximized my intellect." He held a mass of integrated circuitry before her eyes. "This device will turn you to my will, just as it controls my mutates…"

"In your dreams." Shock registered. "You're using them as a collective thingie!"

"A hive mind. Yes." He pantomimed. "That's how we were able to pluck Nelson's craft from the sky." A look flickered across his face. "You on the other hand…"

"beep." went an intercom beside the lab door. "Yes?"

"He's escaped, his guard's missing."

"FIND THEM! HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" he cried as he dashed out.

-

Nelson finished his adjustments to the plasma torch he'd put together and ran his hands over the door… 'there's got to be a sensor… something…' his eyes raked the cell.

"!" they fell on an oddity. A fire sensor. 'He would do something like this.' He held the torch over the sensor, blasted it, and crouched by the door. 'Let's see…' he thought as he fiddled with the torch.

A henchman walked in armed with an AK. Nelson zapped his ankle with the torch's ignition circuit, dragged him inside checking the hall as he did so and stripped his weapon. He slipped out and began to do what he did best in this situation.

Sabotage.

-

They stood before a branch in the caves.

"Amigo. The cave on the right leads to your Corazon. The one on the left… our destiny. _Tonight we take back our country_." Enrique growled as his men ran down the path.

"Dude… I hope you find her." Ron said as he drew the Lotus Blade. 'Time to step up. Guide my hand Sensei.' A glow lit the Blade for a few seconds.

Everyone scratched their assessments of Ron…

"Go." Enrique said as his team split away from theirs.

'Vaya con Dios…' they both thought.

-

A problem appeared. A sentry.

A huge guy that was monstrous. He'd moved a boulder and sat on it.

They sat and considered their options. Ron signaled to wait and melted into the shadows…

He looked familiar to Ron for some reason…

Something flickered towards the man blocking the path and struck his temple. It flew back into the shadows. The man was out like a light.

Ron secured his bonds, slid out of a pool of shadow and signaled Lee. Kowalski and Sharkey shook themselves and crept forward with the rest of their team.

They moved on.

-

Having recce'd the area, Nelson found a duct, popped it open and slid in, narrowly avoiding a patrol. 'Let's see… the computer room should be back here…" he thought as he crawled along checking vents along the way.

He looked through a vent, eyes crinkled. 'Here we go.' The gun barrel slid through… "Tatatatat!" sparks flew as machinery in the power complex was riddled with bullets.

-

Klaxons blared, damage lights bathed the halls in red…

Pandemonium erupted as the mutates, freed from the implant's hold began a rampage.

-

Lee, Kowalski and Sharkey checked the charges they had planted on the bulkhead before them while Ron and the rest of their team guarded the rear.

"QUE!" was heard before Ron threw a concussion grenade down the tunnel.

Lee waved the men back as he ducked for cover and blew the charges.

-

The explosion knocked the henchman down as shrapnel lodged in their implant.

Rage.

Stunbling to their feet, they ran to the lab. He would be there.

_He'd pay for what he'd done_.

-

Kowalski and Sharkey rallied the men as they fought through.

Ron hacked his way through with the Lotus Blade…

They ran through the complex searching for The Admiral…

-

The Admiral faced his captor.

The man ran.

He gave chase.

-

"SKIPPER! THERE HE IS!" Nelson heard as he ran through the halls.

He saw Lee, Sharkey, Kowalski… and Ron.

"C'mon. This way. I destroyed his power control and computer systems. We have to hurry to save Kim!"

"Who is it?" Ron asked as they ran double time.

"You wouldn't believe me. Now hurry!" Nelson shouted back.

-

The henchman ran into the room to see their employer faced off against Kim Possible.

He yanked her over. Kim retreated, shocked to see what had been done…

A person she'd respected had been violated.

Kim slumped against the wall…

The henchman quaked in rage at their rival…

The implant's hold increased…

"KILL HER! Kill Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted at Shego.

She shambled over…

Shego stood before a shaken Kim…

Her hands flared up…

And closed in for the kill…

--

Ron's team made their way to the lab only to see an abattoir…

Lee and Nelson were in shock…

Gore and burns everywhere…

"Hey Kid…" Sharkey said pointing. "Look."

There she sat…

Spattered with blood…

His worst nightmare come to life…

Kim sat against a wall…

Slumped over…

Shego stood over her…

Ron ran to her.

Shego ran into a corner and flared her hands…

Nelson blocked the crew's fire and locked his gaze on hers…

"K…KP?" he whispered as Nelson commanded Shego to 'Stand Down!'

Her eyes opened. "Ron?" she asked as he checked her for wounds. "I'm ok. Really. HON!" she cried out as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! Uh Sorry KP." he said as he helped her stand… and hugged her again.

Kim broke free…

She ran over to Nelson and the others, "STOP! It's Drakken's blood! She SAVED ME!" she turned to Shego and stepped forward. "It's over… let him go. Let it go… The Admiral'll do everything he can to help…" tears ran freely, "It's ok…"

Light flared in Shego's eyes…

Nelson's crew tensed. "Give her a chance! Hold your fire!" he growled, brow tensely furrowed.

And Went out…

"sorry princesss…" Implant crisped, Shego moaned as she fell into Kim's arms.

-

Seaview  
The Observation  
Nose

Waves churned past, the Sun shone brightly…

An amazing view was being ignored as a person's fate was being decided…

Lee sat smiling as Betty Director and Nelson hashed out Shego's fate…

"Shego will recover and will be evaluated. Evidence was found of years of continuous tampering… I'll speak on her behalf… He brainwashed her… and Hego…" Nelson collected himself, "_To think that a scientist of Drew Lipsy's stature would do this… is unthinkable…_"

"Admiral after the Skyfire incident he snapped," she said pausing to sip her coffee, "You were the World's darling… he was remembered as a voice that spoke against you… eventually he was snagged by The People's Republic to design weapons using your Skyfire data…"

"and when they tried to kill him he got exposed to the meteorite fragments and mutated into the blue monstrosity he'd become… Drakken. Fortunately we'll be able to help the other victims… even Shego. Thank God he jumped the gun like he always would… Drew had created something that could have killed us all!" Nelson finished.

"We'll have to agree to your terms… The UN Security Council's willing to abide by your decisions Harry. The Cuban Premier's been overthrown… it seems there's a young man, an Enrique Gonzales that's become a Voice of Reason… he's pushing for Democracy…" She said with a mischievous grin.

"Hmmm." Nelson said, a bit rankled at Betty. "I guess it's settled then."

"Pardon me Admiral…" Lee took a deep breath, "despite what Shego's done in the past… Why?"

"She saved her when she had no reason to Lee. Our Mission…" Nelson said.

"I beg the Admiral's pardon… but our mission is to protect the World from threats human and otherwise. Shego's definitely a threat." Lee pressed.

Nelson leaned forward, a storm on his brow…

"Our Mission is also to protect Life when it has proven harmless to us or to find a peaceful solution when available. _This is one of those times_. She showed us by her actions that she _isn't totally evil_." Nelson sat back in his chair. "Besides you're too late. The President's willing to issue her a pardon for saving Kim's life and eradicating the architect of this incident."

Crane smiled. "Very Well Admiral. I know when I'm licked." Lee rose from his seat and Nodded to Betty. "Ma'am it's nice to see you again. I'd like to stay and catch up, but…"

Betty smiled. "I know Captain. You have a boat to run. It was nice to see you too." She turned to Nelson. "Cuba's former Premier assures me he'll cooperate _fully_… He doesn't want it to become public knowledge that he harbored Drakken and that he attacked an US Navy ship … the flagship of its submarine fleet no less. As we sit here, the combined nuclear might of the Free World is aimed at Cuba. GJ's been able to roll in without a problem."

"Good." Harriman relaxed in his seat and toyed with a cigarette. "More coffee?" he asked as he picked up the pot and began to pour.

"Yes please. Not that I'm trying to tell you how to run your own boat… but smoking? The last time I saw you, you'd quit." She said with a wink.

Nelson frowned at her… then smiled. "I… You're right, it's against regs… I did quit. I only smoke when I'm nervous these days…"

"Oh?" Betty smiled. "Tell me Harry…" she leaned forward and ran her hand along his right arm. "Do I still have that effect on you?"

Nelson looked at her. "Yes."

"It's ok Harry. I know it's hard for you to say you missed me…" she changed tack… "Tell me. Is it possible for me to take a tour of your Boat?"

Nelson heard the Cap in boat and grinned. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Good." Cheshire Smile. "I think I'll have Sharkey, Chip, or Kowalski take me around… Or maybe Lee can… OH! Mmmm!"

Kim and Ron opened the door to the observation room…

"Hey Adm… heh. Guess it'll wait 'til later KP." Ron whispered.

"The Admiral and Betty?" Kim was in deep shock as a grinning Ron guided her away…

Booyah!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Seaview

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
I don't own Irwin Allen's Wonderful  
characters either.  
Dang It!

5

10-10-2008  
Seaview  
The Observation  
Nose  
New York Harbor  
0915 hrs

'Time to have that talk.' Ron thought as Kim walked through the hatch while he was playing Go with Shego. "Hey KP."

All three were dressed in GJ jumpsuits.

"Hey Ron, Shego." 'This is still weird,' she thought as she watched Shego smile at Ron as she rose to leave.

A warm, friendly smile… that magnified her tan.

Nelson had come through once again.

Shego's skin was back to normal… and she had better control of her powers, all due to Nelson finding a cure for the toxic Skyfire side effects. 'And I said 'I can do anything…'

"I'll see you two later." Shego said as she made to leave. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Kim.

Kim stared back, mindful of what her Mom had told her about Shego's brain injury. She'd healed but was a bit offbeat…

She winked at Kim and left. 'I swear… sometimes I think she's playing us.'

Kim mentally sighed, Shego had pulled her weight during their temporary assignment on Seaview. Crane and Nelson wanted to teach them a few things about being on the boat, and the crew wanted them to teach them a few things too.

She'd surprised everyone except Ron.

He said he'd known she'd come around.

Speaking of Ron, he'd been schizty all day… goofy one minute, serious the next.

He held a chair for her. "Sorry about today KP…" he said as she sat, he turned his seat towards hers… He glanced at the view. 'Cool… but not as beautiful as she is!'

"Ok Ron… What's going on?" Kim's eyes were Emerald Flint.

He gulped. 'God you're sexy!' Kim turned red. "Crap! That came out didn't it…? Aww MAN! … Kim…uh I gotta ask ya somethin' mission related…"

She grinned and placed chin in hand. "Yes it did. Spill!"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh ok. I Asked your folks, Dr Director, Lee… and The Admiral about somethin'…" he fidgeted.

"Yes?" her eyes narrowed.

"Uh… y'know… since Sensei made me Co-Guardian of the Tradition… I've been thinking…" 'God… why's this so hard…'

"Ummmhmmm."

"KP, I want a promotion." He slapped a medal case on the meeting table. "They agreed…" 'ohmanohmanohman…'

Kim grabbed the case. "What's Wrong With You?!" Kim, irritated with his behavior, yanked the case off the table and popped it open oblivious to its contents, "You'd Think You Were…!"

Silence.

"Me?" she asked. Dumbstruck.

Too choked up with emotion, Ron nodded.

"yes… yes I will." She wept as she kissed him.

"Congratulations Kimmie-cub!" James said as he entered the room followed by a weeping Anne. Next a smiling Betty, Lee, Nelson, Sharkey, and Ron's new best bud…

Kowalski… who was holding hands with Shego!

"MOM…DADDY!" Hugs.

"Congratulations son." James said to Ron.

"Thank You Sir." Ron said to his soon to be Father in Law.

"I get to be Best Man right?" Kowalski asked before "OW!" Shego dug into his ribs.

"Yeah Dude." Ron said grinning like an idiot.

"Congratulations kids." Lee said.

"Atten HUT!" Sharkey barked. Team Possible snapped to. "What should we do with 'em Cap'n?" Sharkey asked Nelson.

"Hmmm. Proposin' on me boat are ye?" Nelson asked with a scowl. "What should I do?"

"Sir?" Ron asked, tension in his voice.

Lee pinned something on their collars. "Welcome aboard."

"Agents as of this date you're members of this crew; Agents Afloat when needed." Betty said.

"Booyah." Ron stage whispered.

"At ease…" Nelson said. Betty glanced at him. "Ah what the hell…" he hugged them both.

And so…

"Do you Kim, Take This Man…"

"I do."

"Do You Ron, Take…"

"Booyah! Score!" Ron grew self conscious… "Yes I Do." Everyone grinned.

"I now pronounce you Man And Wife. You may kiss the Bride." Nelson said.

With New York Harbor as their chapel, Kim and Ron kissed and were married.

XD

Fin


End file.
